Dance With The Devil (A SamiferxDean One-Shooter)
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Trick-Or-Treat, Wincestaholics! XD I OWN NOTHING: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED & TO ERIC KRIPKE


It was reaching closer and closer to Halloween. Everyone was stoked. Most already pertaining to parties, preparations for the upcoming night of a trick-or-treat fright fest. Oblivious they were. Had they known, what truly swarmed them then maybe – just maybe – they'd be more than ill to the thought of Halloween.

Salem, Ohio, a buzzing town with rich decorations already top of the riches to decors. Wicked witches hung along doors, black cats hanging over porch tops. Pumpkins carved to reveal more faces than Mr. Hyde. Scary, funny, outlined profiles of Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel, Sally the rag doll, Zero, all from the famous Tim Burton film that released in 1993, The Nightmare before Christmas. People ecstatic in dressing their children up for the occasion awaiting them on October 31st. Children were eagerly waiting to near anxiety.

As houses began to flicker with décor lights of pumpkins, ghosts, and more, as the sun was setting, the black 1967 Chevy Impala remained parked along a rugged Super 8 Motel. The younger man in the room peered out the window through the thick blanket of a curtain. His oceanic eyes casting upon the buzzing streets and chatting teens dressed in numerous costumes as they made way for a Halloween party or haunted house. Meanwhile, the elder man continued to rummage through a sack of candy varieties. Pulling out a fun-sized Crunch bar, he peeled the blue cover before popping it in his mouth as he watched a tacky remake of Frankenstein.

"Dude, you're gonna get sick eating all that!" The younger pointed out, to which the elder shrugged and continued doing what he was. "I can afford a date with the toilet for a day, Sam. It won't kill me." He replied as he began tearing another wrapper apart. "Can you believe this? It's close to Halloween and we're outta the business."

"You make it sound like it's awful to have a free day," he arched a brow to his brother before sitting on the opposite full bed.

With a shrug to his broad shoulders, the elder munched on a fun-sized Milky Way. "It's not, it's just weird."

"I have to agree with that one, but who knows? Maybe there really isn't a thing wrong with the world."

A scoff was heard as the elder rolled his green eyes. "And I'm Lindsay Lohan going through a tranny stage."

"Got a better idea, Dean?"

"Sit down, eat some candy and watch crappy scary movie remakes!"

"That sounds fun…" Sam spoke with utter sarcasm.

Dean just shrugged it off as he continued watching the movie on the small TV screen. He was unaware of the sinister of a smirk his brother was giving him. "I got a better idea…" Sam said in a near purr. "If it involves libraries, then no thanks," Dean replied as he popped another candy in his mouth.

Sam soon walked over and slammed Dean on his back. Blinking with confusion and shock, Dean was left speechless at the upturned grin playing at Sam's soft lips.

It was then Dean noticed a sudden change in Sam's persona. A darker intake that sent Dean's blood iced. "Sam? You…feel okay?"

"Feel fine, why?" His long forefinger began tracing Dean's plumped lips, which sent Dean into an awkward state. "Whoa, okay! This ain't Brokeback Mountain, sorry!" He scurried to his feet and away from his brother. Sam looked more amused than anything. "Aw, you don't want me?"

"You're one messed up person. I think your time in Hell screwed you to insanity."

Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door, but was instantly forced into it as Sam's towering frame pushed the elder Winchester into a trapping pin. Dean glared as he kicked Sam's stomach to push him back. "So you have a hard on for me now? Is Ruby that horrible in the sack?"

Sam only laughed in a bellow as he got to his feet once more. "Little Sammy's _always _had a hard on for you, Dean."

"And you're speaking in third person because why?"

"Really? You can't recognize an old friend?" Sam looked hurt, but it was a mock.

Dean arched a brow in confusion. What was Sam playing at? It was then it clicked uneasily. His stomach doing nauseated flips making him sick. It couldn't be! He locked him back in his cage…didn't he?

The man soon found himself in a painful arch as fingers tangled his short hair and jerking his head up to an angle to more expose the neck. Sam's body was pressed hard into the Winchester, making it useless for fighting to get away. It didn't help matters Dean literally couldn't move his wrists. It was as though an invisible bound was tightly keeping them against the door.

"Lucifer…" He growled through clenched teeth. Sam soon smiled at that, "You remember. Good."

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh he's here…and he's been waiting for this moment for the longest."

"Sam isn't gay – much less gay for me!" Dean argued.

"Then why is his body screaming for you, Dean? Maybe he's continued to be in denial of it all."

Those words were making Dean all the more nauseous. This had to be a lie! It had to be, didn't it? Sam couldn't feel this way. He was in love with Jess!

"Let's continue our fun, shall we?"

"You're a sick son of a bitch," Dean gasped as he swallowed soon after.

Lucifer only smirked as he soon freed Dean's hair only to capture his chin harshly as his nails dug into Dean's fair skin. Keeping his teeth clenched, Dean continued to glare at the Fallen Angel that possesses his brother. He didn't know if he should believe this crap or not! A part of him wanted to. Wanted to just hope that he's deepest want was the same for Sam. But to know Lucifer possessed Sam's body, it made Dean sicker than anything.

"Looks like Sammy isn't the only one having a hard on for his brother," his voice played, but Dean growled. "Go to Hell."

Earning a hard slap across his face for that one, Lucifer scowled as Dean grew mildly aroused to the flaring of Sam's nostrils. "If you think I'm going to let you fuck me, you're crazy! I'm not—"

"Just pretend I'm little Sammy…it'll be much more appeasing that way." His voice purred sickening.

Shuddering, Dean soon felt his mouth pressed against Sam's. Keeping his eyes tightly closed, he continued to envision Sam. It made it a bit more bearable. His mouth was jerked open as Sam's moist and experienced tongue snaked inside down Dean's throat, making him choke in a mild gag.

Hands soon swarmed greedily over Dean's body as he remained helpless. The strong hands of Sam coasting each fiber of Dean's body until his hand slid down inside his jeans once his belt was undone. Dean gasped as he felt Sam's hot mouth mold to his neck to suck the flesh. It was then Dean whimpered as he bucked up from the firm cup Sam sent to his crotch.

It was then Dean soon felt his back against the mattress. How did he get to the bed?

"Now this is where the fun begins…" Sam smirked as he took Dean's belt to tie his wrists tightly together at the headboard. "Having fun yet, Dean?"

"Be more fun if you were actually Sam, but he's never one to take control."

"Then this is going to be a twist, won't it? Just continue imagining I'm Sam."

Remaining silent, he relaxed as he closed his eyes. It made it easier that way. Soon, he felt his pants and boxer briefs leave him to exposure. Gasping in a mere whine as his hardening organ began to become a grip toy in Sam's hand. Creating harsh friction to the length, Dean felt himself hardening more and more, "S—Sam!" He moaned loudly as he squirmed beneath the working hand.

His breathing increased to pants as he felt the pain center his tip. Biting his bottom lip hard, he soon felt the organ enter a cave. It was hot, but it was wet. Suddenly, a round of sucks began to form.

Dean had to open his eyes. He anxiously looked down to see his brother's mouth coiled around his length, working intense magic. Groaning loud, he felt his tip seep of pre-cum, which his brother's tongue expertly whipped at. "Oh shit! God…"

Tugging at the leather, Dean pathetically fought to try and get free. It wasn't long he felt his cock be freed of the pleasure and his mouth was soon greeted by Sam's. Dean's eyes closed tight as he tried taking control of the kiss. Forcing his tongue through Sam's mouth he moaned into the kiss. His tongue mingled in a hot tango to his brother's.

It was then that Dean felt his brother's hands on his chest. He flinched as he heard the loud tear of his shirt and was soon exposed more. Gasping, Dean watched Sam's mouth kiss down his chest to his stomach. "Ready for me, Dean?"

Dean was momentarily dumbstruck. Looking over he saw Sam moisten a finger and knew what was coming. He soon nodded without realizing and from there he was overfilled with the sting of pleasure.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dean barked as he felt his hole stretching and throbbing. "I don't want your finger, dammit!" He lashed and soon felt the finger being drawn out. Sam smirked as he freed his own rock hard organ from his jeans and hiked Dean's legs up a bit. "I didn't know you were so eager for a fuck."

Dean ignored that and soon watched Sam squirt some lubricant in his palm and moistening his cock up. Pressing himself inside Dean's tight entrance, he tensed tightly as he groaned. The stinging was excruciating.

Sam soon hovered over Dean as he began to gently thrust inside him. The Winchester rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he lulled his head back. God, this was much better than he fantasies of this. The thrusts became more eager and rougher, and Dean was found whimpering with each puncture to his prostate residing deeply inside him. Sam's teeth racked his neck to add more pleasure as Dean wrapped his legs tightly around his waist to keep him in place. "D—don't fucking stop. Please…" He begged in pants.

The intensity increased and pain coursed his body along with lust and pleasure lacing into each ounce of pain. Dean's mouth soon opened as he tried to scream, but couldn't. In advantage to this, Lucifer slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dean suckled the muscle hard as he soon bit it to draw blood. The tangy coppery of the taste was intoxicating. Dean drank quickly of it and heard Sam moan then.

Feeling nails rake down his legs, Dean soon released the tongue only to shout then. "SHIT! SAMMY! SAMMY!" Dean shouted louder as he arched up and tried to withhold his orgasm, but it was too much to hold. Feeling himself be relieved, he felt the warm substance upon his stomach. It was then he felt something shoot into his prostate, making him yelp in a buck.

It was over.

Panting completely spent, Dean felt his wrists become freed and he opened his eyes only to see the lust die from Sam's beautiful eyes. Feeling his hole contracting in throbs as the invader pulled out, he felt unbelievably sore and knew it'd only increase tomorrow.

"I can't believe you actually bled," Lucifer said with much humor. Dean scowled, "Shut it."


End file.
